bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smartymartyonemanparty
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Xilinoc/Ch. 671 - The Perfect Crimson 2 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Arrancar109 (talk) 17:59, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Olive Branch I have deleted that comment thread as it was doing nobody any good. There was really nothing to argue about as all I was saying that that it was a national holiday by way of explaining the lack of Chapter, and a lack of Weekly Shonen Jump. From your first post I had no way of knowing if you knew the facts or not, people come here all the time seeking answers and not everyone asks, some look at the answers supplied by other people in answer to the questions already asked. For my part I tried to respond to your comments about my tone (despite there being nothing but a statement) in showing you the flaws in your own tone. You complained about your perception that I was complaining and that Kubo didn't have to take a break, all the while saying you weren't complaining. Honestly I should not have responded to that but its done now and its gone. On the grief front, I have no way of knowing what you say is true. If it is I am sorry for your loss. But maybe the internet, or text based places, is not great for you when in an emotionally vulnerable state as you misconstrued someone not laughing at something you found funny as a reprimand when it was just information. It is not rude to have conflicting opinions on a matter but when you start throwing insults? That's rude. I should have deleted the comment thread earlier before it got to that. I hope you recover soon. :By the way, I wasn't saying you weren't welcome here merely saying that sometimes its good to be in our own head and sort out our own thoughts and feelings so that misunderstandings don't happen. Just take your time with comments and responses.